Green
by Kiyami
Summary: Didn't anyone tell Tezuka that if you don't wear green on St. Patrick's Day then you get pinched?


**Green**

**Kiyami: I died, didn't I? Saa, I have two ideas I want to do right now, but I'm trying to update my older fanfics too. For BC readers, I think I might have the Inui/Kaidoh sidestory up soon.  
**

** A nonsense fic that was inspired by remembering an Angela Andaconda episode I saw once. Uh…prepare for OOC Tezuka and stupidity…? Oh and FujiZuka!  
**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis and I never will since I am pooor.

* * *

**

_St. Patrick's Day, why didn't anyone inform me of this holiday?_ Tezuka thought to himself as he looked at what he was wearing.

How did he end up wearing it again?

* * *

It almost seemed like another normal day at practice. The freshmen were running laps, Inui was tormenting nearby club members with his wretched juice, and Momoshiro and Kaidoh were in an argument. Echizen wasn't helping. 

"Momoshiro, Echizen, Kaidoh! 10 laps!" Tezuka shouted when he had enough of their useless arguing.

"All your fault, mamushi!" Momoshiro accused.

"Start running before buchou gives us more laps." Kaidoh had already started.

"What did I do?" Ryoma grumbled and followed his senpais.

Tezuka had expected the commotion to continue after punishing the three regulars. It didn't. Everyone's eyes stared at the captain of their club. Someone had even dropped tennis balls.

Tezuka suddenly felt very self-conscious with the eyes of everyone on him. "Get back to work!" He shouted to get their eyes off of him. Nothing was wrong with the way he looked. It was the same as always. The club members followed the orders of their captain.

Nothing seemed wrong after that until…

Until he felt it. The quick pinches. Someone was pinching him, usually on the arms or on his back. At first he didn't do anything about them. Tezuka didn't want to show discomfort to the mastermind behind the pinching.

How had he become the target of such inappropriate touching? Tezuka wondered after the tenth pinch.

At the twelfth he finally snapped. The twelfth was more of a grope then a pinch. A hand had pervertedly touch his butt and groped it. He couldn't find the culprit either since no one was behind him when he did turn around, but he had an idea who it might be. Tezuka was more upset that he had somewhat enjoyed it then the violation to his body.

"20 laps, everyone!" He commanded with his voice sounding higher then usual.

"What for?" Momo shouted who had just finished his laps.

"The pinching!" He replied gruffly.

"Unya! Mou, Tezuka, that's not fair!" Eiji exclaimed.

"Hn?" The captain's eyes turned to where Kikumaru was.

"Today's St. Patrick's Day! People have a right to pinch you if you're not wearing green, nya!" Kikumaru angrily shouted.

He realized at once that everyone was wearing green whether it was the green ribbon tied to Echizen's cap or the bandana Kaidoh was wearing.

"Kikumaru's not wearing green." Tezuka replied calmly.

Before anyone could stop the catlike player, Eiji had already done it. He had pulled down his pants to show bright green boxers with frogs on them. Kikumaru stuck out his tongue in defiance. Oishi put a hand to his head.

"…30 laps Kikumaru."

"Nya!"

"40."

"45!"

"50."

"60!"

"Eiji…" Oishi muttered and tried to calm down his doubles partner. Kikumaru was foolishly raising the amount of laps he had to run.

"65."

"100 or none at all!" Oishi groaned.

"Fine, Kikumaru, one hundred laps."

"That's not fair, Tezuka! 100 is too much!" Eiji shrieked.

It was a good thing Eiji had Fuji for a friend. The smiling tensai walked up to the captain and whispered something into his ear. Tezuka's expression didn't change, but he did sigh and say one more thing.

"Continue practicing. No laps for anyone."

Everyone cheered and eagerly went back to what they were doing. Because of that no one saw Fuji grope Tezuka or a very faint shade of pink form on Tezuka's cheeks.

"Now that's a good boy." Fuji cooed into Tezuka's ear.

"Hn."

"Remember, Kunimitsu, wear green or else you'll get pinched." Fuji emphasized the last word with another grope. "C'mon, I'll help you."

* * *

That was how the once dignified captain of Seigaku had ended up wearing a gaudy, sparkly, neon green feather boa complete with star shaped, green sunglasses. 

Now, don't you just love St. Patrick's Day?

* * *

**Kiyami: Saa, don't you just love Seme!Fuji? I went out of character with Tezuka, I know I did. Well anyway this took me an amazing one hour to write! It's short…really short. I feel like this one is incomplete in some way... I'm not used to the shortness… I wish I could draw so I could make a fanart out of this. **


End file.
